


A kiss between winter and autumn

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: winter and Autumn meet each other.Hijack happens.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 19





	A kiss between winter and autumn

Winter would meet Autumn.

winter would meet Autumn

It won't stay though for it had work to do.

Autumn would meet winter too

It be a secret they would keep buried in a pile of Autumn leaves with winter delicate frosted leaves

winter would meet Autumn when blizzard would flow in a higher stream when the Windows would be frosted with delicate art decorating its Windows

Autumn would come to to meet the frozen frost when everything is silent

Autumn would meet winter when everything is silent except the wind that sizzles and turns

winter and Autumn would meet when green would meet blue as brown would meet white in the tale of Autumn and winter.>


End file.
